


Autocannibalism

by life_of_r3n



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_of_r3n/pseuds/life_of_r3n
Kudos: 1





	Autocannibalism

Cause it's all a gamble, isn't it?  
We wake to morning light and hope  
We sleep soundly through the darkness

There's a part of me that wants me dead  
I know her so, so well  
Say hi for the page, my friend  
Kick me and see if I flinch

I've got rage deep in my pockets  
In the corners of my room like lint  
I swallow it and vomit

They call it "reintegration"  
Such a funny little word  
For a thing which may not exist  
I call it autocannibalism  
I call it automatic

So I'll roll the dice another day  
See which one of us wakes up  
(The secret is to never close your eyes)


End file.
